


The Jacket Rainbow of Dating Todd Brotzman

by sarcastic_fangirl01



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, leave me alone, yes i tagged the jackets as a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fangirl01/pseuds/sarcastic_fangirl01
Summary: Dirk loved his jackets. In all the colours they came. One day, he came to the realization that his favourite item of clothing was very similar to his relationship with Todd.An analysis of Dirk and Todd's relationship seen as all the jackets Dirk has worn.





	The Jacket Rainbow of Dating Todd Brotzman

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea while listening to the song Red by Taylor Swift in a politics class. Naturally, I spent like four hours since 1 am writing this little thing. I hope you enjoy this ♡

Dirk has met a lot of people through all his life. Some of them were terrifying enough to wake him up in the middle of the night with a cold shiver running down his spine. Others kind and sweet enough to stay in Dirk’s heart even when they had to let him go on different ways.

However, he never met someone as surprising, unexpected and unpredictable as Todd Brotzman. Each day they spent together Dirk discovered something new about him. Their relationship seemed to have sudden twists in every step they did, astonishing Dirk all the time. Even when he thought himself capable of predicting Todd’s reaction to a certain situation, he found himself being wrong, as Todd surprised him in one way or another.

Dirk also realized he had a lot of jackets through all his life. Bought, borrowed, gifted, sometimes stolen, but there was always one of those in Dirk Gently’s wardrobe, wherever that was. And Dirk _loved_ his jackets. In all the colours they came. One day, he came to the realization that his favourite item of clothing was very similar to his relationship with Todd.

Sometimes, loving Todd felt like his red jacket. For him, that could mean only one thing, _fire_. It was the passion hidden in the hard kisses when the lights were out. It was the exploration of each other’s bodies by quick and needed touches. It was the moments meant for them and no one else. Desperate movements they can’t see, stumbling against doors and walls but being too busy to laugh about it. Hair being slightly pulled, teeth making their way through soft skin, their hearts dancing to the same mad pace. Names, and moans, and sighs coming out of their mouths before they found their way to each other’s lips to restart the race they didn’t know they were running.

Sometimes, loving Todd felt like his orange jacket. This one was Dirk’s least favourite jacket. The one Hobbs so nicely gave him the day his world started to fall apart in the middle of a case with his friends in danger and no knowledge of what path to follow. Because the orange jacket meant that. Madness. Hysteria. Yelling in the hallway before even opening the door. Arguing over Dirk’s lack of care about his own safety. All those “why did you…?”, “how could you…?” and “why don’t you understand that…”. Fists on the other’s chest. Hits against the wall. Hurtful words flying through the air. Cold nights on the couch or lonely nights on the bed. It was watching a locked door as a constant reminder of their mistake.

Sometimes, loving Todd felt like his yellow jacket. Familiar. Comfortable. It brought a sense of safety to him. It was laughing across the breakfast table after waking up together. It was the sunlight filtering through the window to illuminate his favourite parts of Todd’s face for him to just stare. It was cuddling on the couch while watching a TV show on a lazy afternoon. It was the sight of Todd’s smile and that amused look that always made Dirk’s heart want to jump out of its place. The yellow jacket meant stability, a bubble of comfort where all that mattered was Todd’s hand holding Dirk’s. It was the feeling of Todd’s light touches stroking Dirk’s skin until he fell asleep. It was the quiet nights where they got to rest from the adventures, and the cases, and the bad guys. It was the sense that everything was okay and nothing would ruin what he could get.

Sometimes, loving Todd felt like his green jacket. He had bought that jacket because when he saw it the first time, one word came to his head: Hope. And that was exactly what Dirk felt with Todd. Hope for the future. Staring at him and knowing that all he went through before had ended. No more feeling alone. No more feeling lost. No more feeling unloved. With him, he had a home to come back to. He had someone who would look for him if he disappeared. He had someone he could imagine a life with. It was the kind of promises you make at 3 am before going to sleep. It was seeing a married couple walking down the street and turning to look at him. It was staring into those blue eyes and knowing that if he jumped into the void, he wouldn’t be falling alone.

Sometimes, loving Todd felt like his blue jacket. The one that Dirk lost in the time-travel episode, the one he used when his relationship with Todd almost ended before starting. It was tears. Some silent, as a soundless praying. Some loud, as a help sign. They were tears mixed with shaky breaths after a painful pararibulitis attack. Tears that appeared when Dirk felt the Universe weighted too much. Strongly wrapped arms around the other, clinging to their clothes in the attempt of stopping the shaking. Whispers breaking the silence with things as “I am here”, “I have you”, “you’re safe”. Eyes tightly closed, sobs in another t-shirt, watery looks, wobbly breaths. It was relying on the other to reborn and be better. It was working side by side to bring the pieces together.

Sometimes, loving Todd felt like his purple jacket. That 80’ fashioned coat he found on Bergsberg. That jacket involved a lot of different feelings in a hazy swirl, but Dirk could identify a couple of them very clearly. Mystery and Magic. It was being incapable of thinking. Looking at his eyes and not knowing exactly what was going on inside his head when he stared at him like that. It was the explosion he felt inside every time he kissed him by surprise. Fingers going up and down his back, the sound of his laugh right beside his ear, that marvellous out-of-body experience when he played around with his hair. Feeling his lips not quite touching him but brushing millimetres away of his own. It was the ghost of his breath impacting him making every word in Dirk’s brain completely disappear. It meant his absence and his excess, having nothing and everything at the same time.

Sometimes, loving Todd felt like his pink jacket. Or to be more specific his pink fluffy coat. It was that cosy sensation when they relaxed on the couch, just playing with their hands with no words in the middle. It was the memory of their first kiss, nervousness filling him up when their mouths finally met in that so desired moment. It was the sight of Todd’s cheeks with a light blush after saying “I love you” for the first time. Hands holding above the table, the adoration in Todd’s eyes when he thought Dirk wasn’t seeing, feeling his presence when going to sleep and feeling protected by his hug. The soft kisses, no tongue or teeth involved, just lips pressing lips with emotions clearer by every second passed. The tingle he felt when Todd rested his hands on Dirk’s waist just to stand on his tiptoes and kiss him again. It meant coming to the realisation of how many feelings danced between them every time their eyes connected.

And Dirk knew right then, seeing Todd from across the room drinking his mug of coffee while doing some paperwork, that he loved their relationship as much as his jackets. In every colour it came.


End file.
